The spirit detective and the forbidden child
by Anti-reality
Summary: YusukexHiei because I think they're a cute couple. Keiko cheats on him with a boy from her college. Kurama and Kuwabara are in college also. When Yusuke finds himself all alone and depressed what happens when Hiei finds him? Rated for language and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! My first ever yaoi fic! OOCness  
>I don't own it and... Yeah I think that's everything!<p>

Yusuke ran down the street in search of his girlfriend, Keiko. Today was their anniversary and Yusuke had gotten her a gift. He finally found her friends and since they were scared of him they told him where she was then they quickly ran away. He smirked and ran off again. He finally heard Kieko talking under the bleachers but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He ran to the edge and ducked under them "Hey Keiko! happy anni...vers...ary..." He said as he stared wide eyed at Keiko kissing some other boy. She turned to him shocked "Y-Yusuke!" She shouted trying to come up with an excuse. Yusuke glared and, throwing her gift on the ground, he ran off.

Yusuke POV  
>I ran and ran until I could barely breathe and I collapsed on a park bench. Luckily no one was around. I looked up at the darkened sky and realized it was probably going to rain soon. I really couldn't bring myself to care, I felt like all of a sudden my world was empty. I thought Keiko was supposed to be my soulmate. Suddenly there was a voice behind me the snapped me out of my thoughts "What's wrong with you detective?" I turned to look at the person speaking and I was surprised to see Hiei "oh hey Hiei. It's just human problems you wouldn't understand..." I said looking down. I wanted him to help maybe even needed him but I knew he would call me weak and I couldn't deal with that right now. I was surprised once again to feel Hiei sit down right next to me on the bench "Explain it then..." He said and his voice lacked the usual harsh and mocking tone. I found myself telling him everything about what dating was, my relationship with Keiko, and her cheating on me. Hiei just listened occasionally asking questions. I finished and buried my head in my hands. I hadn't been this depressed in a long time. Hiei hadn't said anything for awhile and I half expected he had left. His voice surprised me "Detective?" He asked and if I hadn't know better I would've said he sounded nervous. I looked up and he hesitated "...I-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder. Then the sky open up and started to pour rain. In seconds we were both soaked. I sighed and looked to Hiei who had an unreadable look on his face. "I've gotta go!" I shouted over the storm. He nodded but didn't move "Where're you gonna stay?!" I asked remembering he couldn't stay at Kurama's house because he had gone to college in America. Hiei shrugged and I grabbed his hand "You can stay with me!" I said and didn't give him time to reply before I ran to my house dragging him the whole way. We got into my house and I tried to catch my breathe. Hiei glared at me but he didn't leave. Instead he looked around and I felt a little embarrassed because my mom had gone out drinking and the house was a mess. He didn't seem to mind and sat on the couch. I shrugged and grabbed some dry clothes and threw some at him. He stared for a minute "you're gonna get sick if you don't change." I said and he frowned but pulled of his cloak. His shirt came off next and I couldn't help staring. He was very muscular but not to a point of being gross. He stood and I noticed how small his hips were. He reached for his pants and I unfroze. "I'm gonna get changed!" I said a little too loudly and ran into the bathroom blushing madly. I closed the door and leaned against it. My legs gave out and I slid to the ground. My face was burning. "What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a little school girl!" I thought to myself. I got up and for dressed. When I walked back downstairs Hiei was wearing my old green jacket which was too big for him so his fingers barely poked out and it went down to below his hips. He wasn't wearing any pants though and I blushed "H-Hiei?" He looked up "w-why aren't y-you wearing pants?!" I asked and he shrugged "yours are too big and mine are wet." He said like it was no big deal. I blushed but sat down next to him. I turned on the TV and Hiei's eyes widened, "Detective?" He asked and I looked at him "Why are there little people on the black box?" He asked and I couldn't help laughing even though he sent me a death glare. After I finally calmed down I explained TV to him and we watched TV for hours. Hiei occasionally asked questions about human culture and I did the bet I could to explain. He seemed to enjoy the crazy things I made up when I didn't know but he was Hiei. You could never know what he was thinking.<br>After I yawned for the 5th time 10 minutes Hiei turned to me, "Detective if you're tired then go to sleep." He said and I put a mock hurt expression on my face "Aw tired of me already Hiei?" I asked and he rolled his eyes. For another hour we watched infomercials. I closed my eyes and sighed. Keiko had cheated on me today... I'm not as sad as I should be... Suddenly I felt a weight on my shoulder. I looked down at Hiei. He had fallen asleep and fallen onto my shoulder. He was kind of beautiful when you looked past the glare he always wore. He looked peaceful and innocent when he slept. Come to think of it even when he was glaring he had this look like... Like... I couldn't explain it. Maybe it was just the way he looked at me because no one else seemed to notice. There was a fluttering feeling in my stomach at the thought that Hiei looked at me differently than everyone else. Hiei mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and I wrapped my arms around him. Using my awesome skills I moved us into a laying position. He snuggled against my chest in his sleep. I smiled. He would never do this if he was awake. My eyes got heavy and I surrendered to sleep.

I know Yusuke was acting weird but he did just lose the love of his life and his childhood friend all at once. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this chapter has a part in it that I'm not sure is enough to be M rated but I've never even a good judge on that kind of stuff... They don't get to far so it's not so bad... Just don't get mad because this is fair warning.  
>Yusuke: just get on with the chapter!<br>Me: hey I don't want them getting upset because I didn't warn them about you 2 making out so shut up and deal with it!... Hiei disclaimer please.  
>Hiei: why should I?<br>Me: because I'm the author and you love me.  
>Hiei: *blush* she doesn't own anything...<br>Me: *glomps* yay!

Hiei's POV  
>I knew I was awake but I didn't open my eyes in fear that I would shatter the feeling of warmth and safety I felt. There was a slight weight on my waist and odd scents surrounded me. Nothing like the trees and forest I was usually surrounded by. I should be worried and some part of me was... But I felt something comforting about where I was. That thought jolted me out of whatever half asleep daze I was in and I forced my eyes open. I slowly became aware of my surroundings. I was being held against something nice and warm. I was comfortable which was not good. I was a thief, a criminal, I wasn't supposed to get comfortable, if I got comfortable I ended up dead. I raised my head slowly to look at the thing, or more appropriately person, I was sleeping against. I was incredibly confused to see the detective and even more confused as to why if felt so comfortably perfect. I closed my eyes again. I was still tired and against my better judgment I has decided to start trusting Yusuke back at Maize castle. I let out a small, comfortable sigh and allowed myself the comfort of Yusuke holding me. I didn't see the harm in acting like one of the humans in that stupid love 'movie' Yusuke made me watch on the little black box he called a TV since no one was around to see it. I slowly began falling back asleep when I felt the arm on my waist tighten and Yusuke nuzzled into my hair. I felt my face heat up a little but I ignored it and fell back asleep.<p>

Yusuke's POV  
>I opened my eyes slowly and in my half asleep state I couldn't seem to wrap my head around why I was holding Hiei. The memories of yesterday flashed through my mind and I cringed at the memory of Keiko kissing that other boy. Probably someone from her college. I sighed Kuwabara went off to medical school and Kurama joined an exchange program and went to college in America. Koenma was still fighting with his dad so I didn't have any connections in spirit world at the moment. I don't know if I have felt this lonely since before Keiko. I had no friends and my mom was on a drinking binge. Hiei snuggled against me "hmnmhmm... Yu-suke...' He mumbled in his sleep. 'I'm not completely alone...' I thought to myself smiling. I reached up to his hair and ran my fingers through it gently. It was surprisingly soft. I was hurting after Keiko but... Hiei... Hiei was... I wouldn't have been able to describe it in words even if my life depended on it. I had no urge to move and no where to be any time soon so I just sat there and played with Hiei's hair.<p>

Hiei's POV  
>My eyes fluttered open and I looked at Yusuke. He was awake and playing with my hair and he hadn't noticed I was awake yet. My face heated up. "Yu-... Detective?" I asked catching myself before using his actual name. His eyes widened and he blushed. "S-sorry..." He mumbled but he didn't remove his hand from my hair. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the way it felt so natural and comfortable to be like this with Yusuke. Then I woke up fully and realized exactly what was going on. I flinched back from him and sat up and shoved him off the couch quickly. He seemed surprised and his face was bright red. "H-Hiei?" He asked. I looked down at him to glare but I stopped cold when I saw the hurt look on his face. I growled when I felt guilt start to rise in my stomach. I sighed "Detective?" I asked and he looked up at me "sorry... You can... You can leave if you want..." I sighed and climbed off the couch kneeling between his knees. I leaned forward and put my hands by his hips on the ground. My mouth was only a few inches away from his, "Yusuke?" I asked and he looked at me blushing. I smirked lightly at the perfect embarrassed-nervous look on his face. "Hiei..." He breathed out and my breathe hitched. I leaned in a little. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and laid down on his back pulling me with him. He closed his eyes and I pressed my hips against his. He moaned softly and I smirked leaning down a little to close the small space between our lips. He moaned into the kiss. I used his open mouth to slip my tongue in. I hated physical contact of any kind because it brought back bad memories but I had to admit that this felt... Perfect. My eyes fluttered closed and I lost myself in the kiss. I forgot where I was and for a minute I forgot who I was. His hands found my hair and I gasped when he pulled it. His tongue danced with mine and I realized he tasted indescribably good. 'Why would Keiko ever need more than this...?' I asked myself as he wrapped his legs around my hips. Yusuke put his hands on my chest and pushed my up a little. I raised an eyebrow as he gasped for air. He was beautiful like this. His tan skin turned red around his cheeks, his lips slightly parted, his golden-brown eyes half lidded, and his dark brown hair messy and un-gelled. While he was trying to catch his breathe I moved down and started attacking his neck. He moaned and I smirked pressing my hips against his enjoyed the loud moan he let out as well as the bulge starting to grow there. He gasped "H-Hiei... Nngg" he groaned as I bit into his collar bone. I licked at the blood coming from the small wound. He grabbed my hair and reconnected our mouths. I smirked and dominated the kiss. 'Perfect...' I thought to myself. Just as I thought it the door slammed open and I flinched jumping off of him. I looked at the door to see his mom standing there leaning heavily on the door. She was obviously very drunk. She stared at us for a minute before taking a drink out of the beer bottle she had in her hand. "Hiiii... Yu *hic* suke... Who's your *hic* friend?" She asked closing the door. Yusuke blushed "Hey mom... This is Hiei..." He said looking away. His mom smiled at me and took a step forward. She passed out on the floor and I stared. Yusuke stared "You should go..." He said not looking at me. I looked at him slightly hurt but didn't say anything. I grabbed my clothes off the back of the couch where they had been drying and left. I ran into the woods where I knew no people went and I changed clothes quickly. I collapsed against a tree drawing my knees against my chest. There was an intense pain in my chest. I was embarrassed firstly, I had let my guard down and been completely comfortable with him, then we got caught by his mom. I was disappointed in myself because after all the training I went through to learn to keep myself alive I ignored it all to be close to the detective. Most of all though I was hurt. I had trusted the detective and let him close to me in ways I didn't let anyone else. I looked up at the sky. It was a perfect sunny day, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Only an insane person would hate weather like this. Right now though, it just felt like the world was laughing at me. Although that's the fate of the forbidden child, to never be accepted or cared for, and to be forever alone and shunned by the world.<p>

Me: *wince* That took an unexpected depressing turn  
>Yusuke: don't you have this planned out?<br>Me:... Define planned out...  
>Yusuke + Hiei: Idiot...<br>Me: oh... Shut up! Or I'll... I'll... Do something very painful to you  
>Hiei: I'm so scared... -_-<br>Me: *glares at Hiei* Review and get cookies!


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on TSDATFC:  
>There was an intense pain in my chest. I was embarrassed firstly, I had let my guard down and been completely comfortable with him, then we got caught by his mom. I was disappointed in myself because after all the training I went through to learn to keep myself alive I ignored it all to be close to the detective. Most of all though I was hurt. I had trusted the detective and let him close to me in ways I didn't let anyone else. I looked up at the sky. It was a perfect sunny day, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. Only an insane person would hate weather like this. Right now though, it just felt like the world was laughing at me. Although that's the fate of the forbidden child, to never be accepted or cared for, and to be forever alone and shunned by the world.<p>

Me: I wrote this chapter like 20 minutes after I wrote chapter 2 because I had a sudden strike of inspiration  
>Yusuke: Blah blah blah get on with it<br>Me: *Death Glare* Don't make me kill you...  
>Hiei: *eye roll*<br>Me: Yukina! Sweetie do the disclaimer for me please!  
>Yukina: Alright misses author! She doesn't own it<br>Me: tear, tear... Anyways

**To: LovelySinner7:**Yay! Chocolate cookies for you! Thank you for reviewing!

This time: *announcer voice* three months after Yusuke kicked Hiei out if his house after making out with him it's spring break and the whole gang is getting back together! Including Keiko and Hiei! Will Yusuke survive this experience? Let's find out!

Yusuke sighed as he waited at the bus station for Kuwabara. They were having a big party at Genkai's temple. One part of him wanted Hiei to be there so he could apologize and another part of him was worried he had lost his chance with Hiei. After getting kicked out Hiei had gone into Makai and they hadn't seen each other since. Yusuke was tempted to go after him several times but finding a portal to demon world was incredibly difficult. He sighed again as he sat on the uncomfortable train station bench. Kuwabara finally showed up and they wrestled around for a minute before Kurama showed up smiling. "Wonderful to see you both again." He said as they started walking towards Genkai's. That's when Kuwabara asked the question "So Urameshi? How's it goin' with you and Keiko?" He asked and Yusuke looked away "Uh... About that..." He had never explained to them about the breakup and he hadn't told anyone about what happened with Hiei. "Yeah she... Kind of cheated on me..." Yusuke mumbled looking at the ground not wanting to talk about it but Kuwabara asked questions anyways and Yusuke was forced to explain all the details. Kurama seemed to sense Yusuke's discomfort so he changed to subject "Have either of you seen Hiei around latey?" He asked not realizing that was also a touchy subject right now. Yusuke kind of distances himself from the conversation until they made to Genkai's. They spent an hour catching up with everyone and everything was going great although he didn't see Hiei. Then Yusuke spotted Keiko. She saw him and started to walk towards him. Yusuke grabbed his drink and ran into the hall. He found the room he knew was the storage area and hid in there. He sighed and sat down curling into a ball and drinking his beer. "Today... Sucked" he mumbled.  
>Yusuke's POV<br>I lost track of how long I sat there curled up but my drink was long since gone and I was incredibly sore. I didn't realize when it started but somehow I ended up crying silently. I barely heard the door open quietly and I looked to see Hiei standing two cups. He raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed quickly trying to hide the fact I had been crying. "H-Hiei hey! What's up? It sure is dusty in... Here... Huh?" My sentence slowed as he closed the door and kneeled in front of me placing the cups on the floor. He reached out with warm hands and cupped my face lightly using his thumbs to clear away the tears. I blinked a few times but didn't pull back. He let go of my face and grabbed the cups handing me one and sitting down. He looked at me hesitantly as if asking if it was ok for him to stay here with me. I smiled and took the cup. I smiled even wider when I saw the cup filled with ice cream. There was also a spoon in the cup. Hiei was the greatest. We ate the ice cream in half comfortable half awkward silence if that's even possible. Then he said the last thing I expected to ever hear him say "sorry..." He said it so quietly I almost thought I had imagined it "What happened at your house... I crossed the line... Sorry..." He said looking at the ground ashamed. My eyes widened 'he thinks I'm mad cause he kissed me...' I thought to myself and before I really realized what I was doing my cup was on the ground and I took Hiei's from his hand placing it next to mine. He stared at me confused as I slowly pushed him into a similar position to the one I had been in at my house. "Yu-Yusuke?" He asked hesitantly wrapping his arms around my neck. I leaned down and claimed his mouth. He gasped and I pressed my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like the ice cream we had just eaten as well as other things I couldn't place. Probably things from Makai. All remaining thought were erased from my mind when Hiei moaned. It was probably the most beautiful, sexy, amazing sound I had ever heard. His tongue battled mine for dominance and he flipped us over, kicking the cups over in the process, so he was on top. He pulled back and I realized the he was straddling me. He barely gave me a second to catch my breathe before pulling me into another searing kiss. It took my breathe away but I managed to mumble against his lips "I'm sorry... For kicking you out...I was being... Stupid... It wasn't... Anything... You did..." He pulled back and looked at me. His lips twitched upwards slightly in the beginnings of a smile and I realized I would do just about anything to see him smile at me. My hands rested gently on his hips. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I pushed up to deepen the kiss but he pulled back "Hiei?" I asked as he smirked and got off of me. He opened the door and walked out into the party leaving me confused and worried that he was still mad at me. After a second I stood and walked after him. He walked out the door and I followed ignoring the fact the Keiko was walking towards me. I saw him disappear into the woods and I walked in after him. He never got to far ahead of me which was good because I was totally lost. I walked into a clearing but didn't see him anywhere. I scratched my head looking around. I sighed maybe he was just trying to get back at me for kicking him out by getting me lost in the woods. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I was suddenly on my back. Hiei was on me again pinning my arms down. He smirked and kissed me hard. I moaned and automatically kissed back turned on by the slight pain of how tight he was holding my arms. Suddenly he was up again and walking away. I grinned and chased after him enjoying the game although i would've been happy if he just kissed me for awhile. We did this for awhile chasing then making out for awhile then chasing again. I didn't know where we were anymore but it was far away from Gankai's. We made it to a beautiful lake. Hiei was nowhere in sight so I walked onto the dock. Suddenly Hiei's arms were around me. I wasn't to much taller than him but he still had to stand on his tip-toes to kiss me. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him pulling him tight against me and helping him stand a bit taller. He pulled back and kissed my neck before putting his hands on my chest. He leaned up close to me and whispered in my ear "I suggest you hold your breath Yusuke." I was about to ask him what he meant when suddenly he shoved me and I ended up in the cold water. I broke the surface of the water and glared at him. I was about to yell at him when I realized he was on his knees leaning off the dock slightly and his face was very close. He grabbed my now wet, un-gelled hair and pulled me into kiss. I grinned and grabbed his hands. He raised an eyebrow at me. I leaned up to his ear and whispered "I suggest you hold your breathe." As I yanked him into the water with me. His head came back up and he spluttered wiping the water from his eyes as well as moving some of his now drooping black and white hair from his eyes "Yusuke..." He said with a dangerous tone in his voice. I chuckled and put my hands up "Hiei calm down buddy..." I said trying not to laugh. He climbed back onto the dock and I climbed up after him giving into the insane laughter. I was cut off when he grabbed my hair harshly and got on top of me. I gasped and he kissed me again. Then moved on to my neck biting the same place as last time but he bit much harder this time. Hard enough to leave a mark. He licked up the blood and I moaned. He smirked and started pulling off my wet shirt. It was clinging to me and after a few seconds he got annoyed and just ripped it. "Hey! I liked that shirt!" He didn't give me time to continue complaining as he kissed me again, hard. He pulled back giving me a sadistic smirk as he bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. I groaned. He attacked my neck, shoulders, collar bone, chest, stomach, and hips. He left bruises and bite marks all over my top half. When he finished marking me he pulled back to admire his handiwork. He traced the marks gently with his claws and I smiled at him. I'll admit Hiei getting violent had been incredibly sexy. He was sitting in my lap and he leaned up to kiss me softly. "Mine" he mumbled against my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him 'Today... Was awesome!' I thought to myself.

Hiei's POV  
>I woke up to a loud banging sound. I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked at Yusuke who had his arm around my waist. He was still asleep. I smiled slightly realizing we were in his room. He was still shirtless to reveal the marks I had given him the other night after we left the party. I was snapped out of my admiring when there was more banging on the door. I growled and nudged Yusuke awake. "Hmm..." He mumbled sleepily opening his eyes. "Stop that banging... It's making my ears bleed." I mumbled. He groaned "maybe if we just ignore them they'll go away..." He said and for a second there was silence then more banging and Kuwabara's voice yell "Urameshi! We know you're in there get your ass out here!" I smirked slightly "I don't think they went away." I said and he growled "Damn..." He kissed me "One sec!" He shouted to Kuwabara as he stood. He walked towards the door and I smirked again "Yusuke?" He turned to me "Hm Hiei?" He asked his hand on the door. "Perhaps, You should put on a shirt." I said and he looked down to see the marks. He blushed slightly and put on his signature green shirt and kissed me again before going to open the door. I closed my eyes as I waited for him to come back. My mind drifted to last night... *Insert flashback*<br>I traced the marks on his skin gently with my naturally sharp nails. He smiled at me and I felt my face get warm. I leaned up and kissed him. I wasn't especially talented when it came to anything romantic. My first kiss had been three months ago with Yusuke at his house. If he noticed my lack of experience he didn't say anything. He immediately kissed me back and I smirked "Mine" I mumbled against his mouth. He wrapped his arms around me. We sat like that just kissing for some time before he pulled back "Hiei?" He asked as I nuzzled against his neck. "Hiei... Will you go out with me?" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "Isn't that what we're already doing?" I asked "Well... Dating is more than just making out..." I kissed his neck "oh...?" I asked running my tongue across the fang marks I had left. He gasped sharply "Y-yeah... You go on dates... And do romantic *gasp* things for...Nngg ... Each other..." He continued to try and explain dating as I moved lower to his nipples. He finally gave up explaining and just moaned. I smirked and bit down lightly. He tilted his head back with a gasp. I leaned up close to his ear and whispered "Yes detective..." He shivered as I bit his ear softly. "I'll go out with you..." I murmured. His eyes lit up and he kissed he happily.  
>*End flashback*<br>I was snapped out of the memories as Yusuke walked back in the room with a stupid grin on his face. He collapsed next to me in bed. He ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes letting him continue. I felt a smile tug at the edges of my mouth "Perfect..." I murmured

Yusuke's POV  
>I blushed as I got on my shirt. I kissed Hiei quickly and walked into my living room and through the filth. I got to the front door and yanked it open "What?!" I shouted at Kuwabara and Kurama who were currently staring at him from his porch "We didn't mean to bother you..." Kurama said softly. I sighed "Don't worry about it... What do you want?" I asked more calmly. Kuwabara grinned "You just disappeared yesterday dude! We looked for you forever!" He said and he started wrestling with me. I rolled my eyes and kicked his ass. He lay twitching on the porch and I smiled at Kurama "I'm gonna go back to bed!" I announced and he nodded waving. I closed the door and walked back into the room. I grinned at Hiei and plopped down next to him on the bed. I smiled at him. He really was beautiful. I reached forward and ran my fingers through his hair just to prove to myself it was as soft as I thought it was last time. He closed his eyes comfortably. His lips twitched up in the beginnings of a smile again and my heart fluttered. "Perfect..." He murmured and I knew exactly what he meant.<p>

Me: aww...  
>Yusuke: you're doing another chapter right?<br>Hiei: why do you care detective  
>Yusuke: *blush* I don't!<br>Me: Aww you've got a crush! Don't worry I'll write more... Hiei you should ask for reviews...  
>Hiei: why me?<br>Me: cause everyone loves you  
>Hiei: fine... Review or die<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Another chapter because I love this couple  
>Yusuke: *blush*<br>Hiei: what's wrong with you detective?  
>Yusuke: It's nothing! Shut up! *crosses arms*<br>Me: Aww someone's got a crush...  
>Yusuke: Both of you shut up!<br>Me: fine... All I own is a tub of ice cream and some cookies

WARNING!: This mentions some inappropriate things. I really don't think it's bad enough to be M rated but I thought I should warn you because once again, I'm not very good with these things.

' ' = thought  
>" " = words<p>

Yusuke's POV  
>Spring break with the guys was great. It was just like old times but all good things must come to an end and eventually spring break was over and they went back to school. That was yesterday. So here I lay, on my bed, doing nothing. My window is open to let in the night air. It began to rain but I didn't close my window yet. Ever since we started going out Hiei found his way into my bed every time the weather disagreed with him. Soon enough I heard the window close and felt the bed shift. I looked over at Hiei who was sitting on my bed facing me with his legs crossed and had to take a minute to calm myself. His shirt was missing along with his cloak. Every time I see him I remember exactly how breathtakingly beautiful he is. His red eyes met mine and he raised an eyebrow "You're staring again detective..." He said his cheeks getting slightly pink. I smirked "I'm allowed to stare at my boyfriend aren't I?" He blushed darker at the word boyfriend. My heart fluttered "God you're beautiful..." I said without thinking. His eyes widened and he turned bright red. I smirked and pulled his small form close to me. I kissed his forehead making sure to not touch his Jagan. "Detective?" He asked and I rolled my eyes "you know my name isn't detective don't you?" I asked "Detective?" He asked again. I didn't reply instead I began messing with his hair. He looked at me seriously "Yusuke?" He asked and I smiled at him "Yeah Hiei?" I asked and he blushed a little "I..." He didn't finish his sentence. I kissed him softly "What is it Hiei?" I asked pulling back. He sighed "Yusuke I'm not perfect by any stretch of imagination... I've done some horrible things... I don't really have any romantic experience and I'm not good with people..." He looked down "There are a lot of other people better suited for you... Yet you stay with me... It doesn't make sense..." He said not looking at me. I stared at him for a minute before grabbing his chin gently and making him look at me. I kissed him, softly at first but it soon got more passionate and needy. For once I dominated the kiss until Hiei started to fight back for it. I moaned when he flipped me on my back. I rolled us over so he was under me. As I pulled back for air I saw him smirk seemingly accepting a challenge I had initiated.<p>

I woke up the next morning and looked down at the bruises on my wrists and waist. I saw and reached up to touch the bite mark on my collar bone "Dammit Hiei! The marks you left at the lake just faded!" I shouted sitting up. I winced in pain when I realized how sore my backside was. "You shouldn't move too much Yusuke." He said smirking. He was lying next to me. The blanket barely went higher than his waist and I knew he wasn't dressed as his clothes were still in a pile with mine on the floor. The blanket clung to his waist and I felt my mouth get dry. I glared "And what's up with you and biting me in the same spot all the time! It's gonna leave a scar if you keep doing that. He smirked wider "Good. It'll be my way of eternally proving you belong to me." He said and I blushed glaring "You were just faking all that stuff last night about being self conscious weren't you?" I asked he shrugged with that damn smirk still on his face. I growled "God you're an ass! I hate you sometimes you know that! I can't believe I thought you actually had feelings!" I buried my head in my pillow. Hiei's hesitant voice reached my ears and I felt guilt building in my stomach "Yusuke... You... You don't mean that... Do you...?" He sounded so broken and sad "No of course not Hiei." I said my head shooting up. I didn't want him to actually think I meant that. I looked at his face and blushed when I realized he was smirking. "Gah!" I shouted when I realized he had been faking that too. "Hiei you bastard!" I shouted pulling the blankets over my head yanking them off of Hiei in the process. I scrunched up my face angrily. "Dick..." I mumbled annoyed. I felt the bed shift as Hiei moved. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders "Yusuke... Yusuke!" He said shaking me "I'm sorry alright I was just kidding... I really did mean those things yesterday... I'm sorry just stop hiding..." I sighed and knew he was probably messing with me again but I hated even the thought of him being sad. I would risk being tricked again if there was even a chance he was upset. I pulled the blanket off my head and let it rest back on our hips. I barely had time to look at him before he wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my chest. I smiled and ruffled his hair "I really did mean those things yesterday..." He said quietly. I smiled. His small form fit perfectly against me. I smirked suddenly "You know... For tricking me like that earlier... You should make it up to me..." He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I flipped him on his back and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and moaned softly. I smirked 'this is definitely going to be fun...' I thought attacking his neck.

Hiei's POV  
>'God my ass hurts...' I thought to myself 'Damn Yusuke...' although I really couldn't complain. I mean sure Yusuke was great in bed but it had also made me feel... Loved. It wasn't something I would ever admit but I liked that feeling. Like I was the only person he cared about... Just me. I hadn't ever been cared about before. I was so deep in my mushy thought I didn't realize Yusuke was staring at me again. When I realized I blushed and snuggled down in the covers more. I didn't like people staring at me. I hated the way I looked. I avoided mirrors at all costs. He smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He he pulled me close and I snuggled against him. "I meant it when I said you were beautiful Hiei." He said and I felt my face heat up again. I knew he was making me weak. I knew it and yet... I couldn't bring myself to stop it. I liked the way he made me felt and the way he smiled. The way he was laughed and the way he held me. I closed my eyes and relished in the feelings. 'I don't care if Yusuke makes me weak...' I thought to myself snuggling against him. Suddenly he moved and without realizing what I was doing I grabbed his hand "Don't leave me..." I winced when I realized how needy it sounded. He smiled "I'm hungry Hiei." He said and I hesitantly let go of his hand. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked. I glared "Cause my ass hurts you bastard!" I shouted and he smirked "All right guess I have no choice..." He picked me up bridal style and started walking towards the door. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing you dick?! Put me down!" I shouted kicked my legs wildly "Hiei calm down or I'm gonna drop you and imagine how much that's gonna hurt since you're sore." He said and I froze 'Fuck that would hurt...' "...fine." I mumbled letting him carry me to the kitchen. "See? Now was that so hard?" He asked as he set me down on the counter. I crossed my arms hiding m embarrassment at being naked. He smiled and grabbed some food. Now most things humans are crap but I'll give them this, they made some damn good food. He made me pancakes, bacon, and eggs and the made me carry the plates as he picked me back up and into the bedroom. After I set the plates down on the nightstand I grabbed one of his shirts off the ground and put it on. My clothes were tight and made for fighting not for comfort. Once I was dressed using his shirt as a nightgown I started eating. He was just wearing his green pants. He smiled at me as he stared. I looked away 'Damn him and his constant staring...' "Hey Hiei?" I looked up as he spoke "Why do you always look away when I look at you?" I shrugged "I just don't like people staring at me..." I mumbled taking a bite of bacon. "Why not you're beautiful?" I rolled my eyes "Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically. He tilted his head "Hiei... I really do think you're beautiful..." I glared "Well I don't think I am so just drop it!" I didn't mean to yell it was just a sensitive topic for me "I'm not gonna drop it until you believe me." He said in that stubborn voice that told me this was not going to be the end of this. I sighed and took another bite "Whatever..." I mumbled and continued eating. By the time I finished Yusuke was already done. He put the plates on the nightstand. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He suddenly pulled me into his lap. He had his legs on either side of me. I leaned back against him. 'This is nice...' He wrapped his arms around me and for awhile we just sat like that until he started kissed the my shoulder and the back of my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him more access and I could feel him smirk. "Oh shut up..." I said but my words lacked their usual scathing tone. Once again I ended up under Yusuke. That's how most of the day went. Sometimes he would top and sometimes I would. I loved it. At one point I asked him "You don't have anything to do today do you?" He just gave me his dazzling smile and said "Nothing more important than you."<p>

Me: Aww... Yusuke ask for reviews

Yusuke: why should I?

Me: Please... *puppy dog eyes*

Yusuke:... Fine review or I'll spirit gun your face off!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: hey guys so I've planned out the next chapter but for parts of it to make sense I need to add this wonderful family mini chapter.  
>Yusuke: is Hiei finally gonna tell Yukina that one thing?<br>Yukina: what one thing?  
>Hiei: nothing!<p>

Hiei glared at Yusuke as the climbed the unnecessarily long steps to Genkai's temple. Yusuke had, through threatening to withhold sex, convinced Hiei to tell Yukina the secret he had been keeping. After a huge argument Hiei agreed just so Yusuke would talk to him again. That didn't keep him from glaring though. Yusuke had simply come along to provide moral support. They made it up the stairs and saw Yukina tending to flowers in the garden. Hiei looked at Yusuke one last time to ask if he really had to do this. Yusuke gave him a gentle push and Hiei walked towards Yukina. "Yukina..." He said to get her attention. She looked at him and smiled "Oh hello Hiei." She said sweetly. Hiei shoved his hands into his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking "Yukina... I have to tell you something... About your brother..." Her eyes lit up "Did you find him?" She asked and Hiei nodded hesitantly. She smiled "Where is he? Who is he? Does he know about me? Did you tell him?" She asked growing immeasurably excited. He sighed "Yukina I-I'm your... I'm your brother." He mumbled quickly looking down. She tilted her head "What was that Hiei?" She asked "I'm... Your brother." He said slower. Her eyes widened "W-what?" She asked. Hiei tensed "I-I'm sorry..." Suddenly she hugged him tightly "Brother... How long have you known?" She asked. Hiei hesitantly hugged her back "I've known I had a sister since I was little and I knew it was you before I found you." He said then proceeding to explain the Jagan. She looked up at him pulling back "Why didn't you tell me Hiei?" He looked away "I'm a criminal... You would have been better off not knowing..." Her eyes hardened and she punched him in the shoulder "brother! Don't say stuff like that! I don't care what you did in the past!" She said as she hugged him again. She shed a few tears that turned into jewels as they fell. He smiled slightly and hugged her back. "don't cry..." He mumbled.

Yusuke's POV  
>I couldn't help grinning as I walked back down the stairs carrying Hiei on my back. We had gone around noon but after Yukina figured out we spent the whole day there. We had been watching movies when Hiei had Qfallen asleep. It had been dark for quite some time and I really didn't want to stay at Genkai's because she was still upset about the melted ice cream in her storage room. I had been weeks ago but she yelled at me each time she saw me and I didn't want to deal with that I the morning.<br>We finally made it home and I set him on the bed careful to try not to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open but I could tell he was still half asleep "Yu-suke..." He mumbled sleepily putting his arms out. I smiled and laid next to him. He snuggled against me and closed his eyes "G'night Yu-" his voice was cut off by his yawn. I smiled "Goodnight Hiei..." I murmured wrapping my arms around him. As I fell asleep I heard, although I might have already been dreaming, "I love you Yusuke..."

Me: Sweet I'll get the next chapter up soon  
>Yusuke: *Making out with Hiei* Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Ok I was listening to music all today and I was listening to a bunch of great songs. I started thinking Yusuke would be a great singer.  
>Yusuke: I'm just awesome like that.<br>Me: shut up! Anyways this chapter came from that.

Hiei and Yusuke both had very strong, dominant personalities and because of that often got into arguments. Most were trivial in nature and ended with them snuggled up in bed together. Both were stubborn so the other part of the time it started with a trivial argument that, through pride and stubbornness, escalated to to the point of one of them saying something hurtful and out of line. These arguments usually ended in a different way.  
>Hiei glared "Oh shut up you idiot!"<br>Yusuke glared right back "I'm not the idiot stupid!" Both boys had forgotten what had started the argument but neither of them were going to back down.  
>"Gah! You're so annoying sometimes I don't know why I put up with you!" Hiei shouted<br>"I'M annoying?! You're the one who gets upset over every little thing and that's not even the worst part! You complain all the time, you're always glaring, you hardly ever talk and when you do your being a dick! You drive me insane! I hate you!" Yusuke shouted back. Hiei's eyes widened and Yusuke automatically wanted to take back the statement but his pride didn't let him "I can't deal with you sometimes! I don't even know why I started dating you in the first place!" Hiei masked his hurt with anger "if that's how you feel then why didn't you say so! I didn't want to be in this relationship in the first place!" He turned and stomped out of the house. Yusuke sighed and collapsed in his bed tired. "I can't believe that just happened... Did I really just break up with Hiei?"  
>Hiei's POV<br>I went to the only place I knew I could go, to Yukina. She smiled at me when I walked into the temple "Brother!" She said happily hugging me. I hugged her back tiredly "Mind if I stay here?" I asked and she pulled back "Why? Did Yusuke do something?" She asked and since I wasn't in the mood to explain I just said "Yeah... I really don't want to talk about it." She smiled at me sadly and nodded "Alright brother. Come on you can stay in one of the extra rooms." I got into the room and collapsed into the bed. Memories of the argument flashed through my mind. "I hate you!" I closed my eyes tightly trying to block out the noises. "I don't even know why I started dating you in the first place!" I covered my ears with my hands. I felt sick and I just wanted the Yusuke in my head to shut up. I didn't know why he would have said that. He said he cared about me. My chest hurt and so did my head. I closed my eyes and buried my head into the pillow. 'He made you weak. You knew that.' Stupid voices in my head I just wanted to sleep 'You let him get close and just like everyone else he hurt you.' I felt tears spring to my eyes but I didn't let them fall. 'I guess you aren't completely innocent either... What did you say? I didn't want to be in this relationship in the first place?' I growled and grabbed my sword. There was only one way I knew of to get that damn voice to shut up. I pulled the sword out and pressed the sharp blade against my wrist. I felt my self start to calm down as I bled. I made several cuts each deeper than the last. Finally that stupid voice shut up. I wrapped my wrist and laid down. The blood loss made me tired and I fell asleep relatively quickly.

(Time skip! 3 weeks later. Summer vacation and the guys are getting together at Genkai's.)

Yusuke's POV  
>I haven't seen Hiei since the argument. I felt so bad. All those awful things I said... I already knew about Hiei's self-esteem issues so he probably believed I meant it. I felt like throwing up but I got up an got dressed. Today was the day Kuwabara and Kurama got back for the summer. Hiei would probably be there so I could apologize and make sure he knew it wasn't true. I hated the thought of him actually believing those words. I met up with the guys at the train station and we started towards Genkai's.<br>They knew something was wrong but we hadn't talked since the whole party at Genkai's. Finally Kurama asked "Yusuke... Are you feeling alright?" I sighed "Yeah... I'm fine just..." I didn't know how to say it. I couldn't just come out and say 'I've been dating Hiei for awhile but never told you. I was a total dick to him and now I'm guilty.' I'm pretty sure Kuwabara was homophobic. We finally made it to Genkai's and we walked in. Kuwabara automatically went to search for Yukina so Kurama and I followed. We saw her walk into the garden and we followed. She saw us and smiled but it was obvious she had just been crying. Kuwabara immediately ran up to her and grabbed her hands "Yukina, my love, what's wrong?!" She smiled "Oh it's nothing Kazuma. It's good to see you again, I missed you." He blushed and started trying to flirt so I went back inside. I sighed as more of my friends started to show up including Keiko and her new boyfriend. I avoided her like the plague. Hiei never showed. As the party started dying down and most people left it was just me, Yukina, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Genkai. That's when it happened. Hiei walked down the stairs and I felt waves of guilt crash down on me when I saw what he looked like. He had gotten thinner if that was even possible, his eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep, he was sickly pale, and worst of all his red eyes were dull and tired. I knew I had to make it up to him but how? I looked around and saw the karaoke machine. I nodded 'I have a plan.' While Hiei was distracted talking to a worried Kurama and Kuwabara I grabbed the microphone and got on the stage. I cleared my throat to get everyone's attention. I took a deep breathe a giving Hiei an apologetic smile a hit the button to start the music.  
>"I guess this means you're sorry<br>You're standing at my door  
>Guess this means you take back<br>All you said before like how much you wanted anyone but me  
>Said you'd never come back but here you are again."<br>Hiei tilted his head. He knew I was singing to him cause I was looking straight at him. Keiko though, being the crazy person she is, thought I was singing to her.  
>"Because we belong together now yeah<br>Forever united here somehow yeah  
>You've got a piece of me and honestly<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"  
>He blushed slightly<br>"Baby I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
>Baby I was wrong for trying to pick a fight<br>I know that I've got issues  
>But you're pretty messed up too<br>Either way I found out I'm nothing without you."  
>He looked at me with those beautiful red eyes and I smiled<br>"Because we belong together now yeah  
>Forever united here somehow yeah<br>You've got a piece of me and honestly  
>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"<br>Keiko looked on the verge of tears she was so happy. I didn't pay attention though, this song wasn't for her.  
>"Being with you is so dysfunctional<br>I really shouldn't miss you but I can't let you go  
>yeah yeah"<br>I saw that spark fill his eyes again  
>"Cause we belong together now, yeah<br>Forever united here somehow, yeah  
>You got a piece of me<br>And honestly  
>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you<br>'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
>Forever united here somehow, yeah<br>You got a piece of me  
>And honestly<br>My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you..."  
>I finished the song not really caring about anyone else in the room<br>"I'm so sorry..." I said. Keiko started walking towards me and opened her mouth to say something but Hiei used his speed and was suddenly on the stage.  
>I didn't know what to expect. Suddenly he shoved me down on the ground "You bastard!" He shouted collapsing in my lap. He clenched my shirt in his fists. "Dick... Fucker... I hate you..." His head stayed down so I couldn't see his facial expression. I ignore the others "I'm sorry Hiei..." I said cautiously wrapping my arms around his waist. He suddenly leaned forward and kissed me. I closed my eyes automatically kissing back. "I hate you..." He mumbled against my mouth and I smiled "I know." He pulled back and punched me in the shoulder "I can't decide whether I should stab you or kiss you again." He said and I gave him a grin "I vote kissing." He rolled his eyes and kissed me again. After he pulled back again I remembered we were with the others. "U-U-Urameshi?!" Kuwabara stuttered and Hiei smirked "I think you have some explaining to do Yusuke." I sighed "Fuck..."<p>

After getting everyone to sit down I started my explanation. Kurama only seemed slightly shocked. He smiled "I'm happy for the two of you." He said. Yukina giggled and hugged Hiei "I'm glad you're feeling better brother." Kuwabara freaked out again "B-Brother?!" He passed out and Hiei smirked. Keiko was glaring daggers at Hiei "Yusuke... How could you do this to me?" She asked bursting into to tears. I rolled my eyes "You cheated on me Keiko... I had all the right to move on." Hiei wrapped his arms around my waist nuzzling against my neck. Keiko ran out of the temple. Probably back to her boyfriend. Hiei tugged on my arm "I'm tired..." He said and I smiled "Alright." I said picking him up bridal style. He struggled and I grinned "Bye Kurama see you tomorrow!" I shouted over Hiei's yelling.

We finally made it back to my house. Hiei stared at me for a minute after I set him down. "What?" I asked and he glared "Hn." He grunted and climbed into bed. I frowned knowing he was still mad. "Hiei...?" I asked and he ignored me. I sighed "Hiei you should change into something more comfortable..." I said and he sat up. I climbed into bed next to him as he pulled of his shirt. My eyes widened. Don't get me wrong, he still took my breathe away and he was still amazingly beautiful but... There were jagged cuts on his wrist. I grabbed his hand to get another look and even though he tried to pull away I managed to check. Yep definitely 7 healing cuts on his wrist. I looked at his face but his head was down. His shoulders shook and I saw three beautiful black jewels fall onto his lap. 'God he's crying...' I yanked him into a hug. "Hiei..." I said and after getting no response I pulled back just a little and using the hand that was holding him against me I grabbed his chin and made him look at me. "Hiei..." I said softly and he sniffled. I kissed him. Once on the mouth once on each cheek and after he closed his eyes once on each eyelid. I lifted his cut up wrist to my mouth and kissed each cut. After releasing his hand I kissed all over his face and neck. He smiled a little and buried his head against my chest. "Yusuke..." He said warmly. I shivered 'God I love the sound of his voice.' Finally I just laid down and held him close. It felt perfect, having him against me, like two puzzle pieces finally getting put back together. I had missed everything about him. The way he smirked, ate, slept, talked, hugged me, kissed me... He yawned and cuddled closer "G'night..." He murmured. I don't know what possessed me to say it but "Hiei... I swear I will never ever hate you."

Yusuke: Why am I always the Dick?!  
>Me: Cause I love Hiei and I don't want to make him the dick so... Yeah<br>Hiei: *Smirk*


	7. Chapter 7

Yusuke's POV  
>I woke up to Hiei struggling against the blanket. He was panting. I frowned "Hiei what's wrong?" I asked quietly. He didn't say anything, just whimpered. That's when I realized he was still asleep. Suddenly he screamed and his eyes snapped open. He was covered in sweat. "Hiei?" He was hyperventilating and he looked on the verge of tears. My eyes softened and I pulled him against me. He buried his head on my chest shaking like a leaf. He gave a soft sob and I ran my finger through his hair "Shh Hiei everything's ok... I'm here... You're safe. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you... I'll be here... I'll protected you forever." His shaking lessened slightly "Calm down baby..." I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "D-don't c-call me b-baby!" He stuttered angrily. He wrapped his arms around me and after a few minutes "... P-Promise?" He asked embarrassed "Promise what?" He asked. "Promise..." I didn't hear the last part of his sentence. "Hiei... I can't hear you when you mumble." I said kissing his forehead "Promise... you'll stay with me forever?..." His face turned bright red. I smiled "Yes I promise, I will always be here with you." He still seemed kind of scared so I added "I always keep my promises Hiei." He smiled an adorable little smile and snuggled closer to me. I looked at the time and sighed '2:28am.' I knew I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. Hiei screaming had freaked me out. It echoed in my head and made me feel sick. I didn't want him to be scared like that ever again. As I thought this I silently vowed that I would protect Hiei no matter what. Maybe I was never meant to be with Keiko. Maybe... Maybe I was meant to heal Hiei's broken heart...To save him.<p>

Hiei's POV  
>I've always had nightmares... Ever since I was little but I've never had one in front of another person. I knew that if anyone saw me like that they would think I was weak so I kept it to myself. This nightmare had been one of my repeating ones. The one where everyone died because I couldn't protect them. This time though instead of waking up all alone I woke up to Yusuke trying to comfort me. It made the nightmare seem much less scary. I pressed closer to him loving the safe feeling it gave me. I took a deep breathe of his scent. My demon sense of smell was stronger than a humans but even a human would be able to tell how intoxicating Yusuke's smell was. He was warmer than most humans which was pleasant because I really really hated the cold. Physically he was perfect, to me at least. I knew he was strong and could probably beat me in a fight but somehow I knew he would never hurt me. I knew I would probably never admit to any of these things. Then there was the other thing I didn't plan on admitting any time soon. The fact that somehow, without me realizing it, I've fallen head over heels in love with the idiotic spirit detective. I never thought I would fall in love with anyone... I thought love and friendship was a crutch for the weak but after everything that's happened with Yusuke lately... I don't think I could live without him. "Yusuke...?" I asked. "Hmm...?" He replied and I a<br>blushed. I knew what I wanted to ask of him but saying it was difficult. "Could you...?" I started trying to figure out the least pathetic way to say it. "Could I what?" He asked smiling at me. I blushed deeper and buried my head against his chest. 'Whats wrong with me today?' I thought. I couldn't do it... I couldn't find the words to ask him what I wanted. "Hiei?" He asked and I blushed even harder. "Never mind... Just..." I snuggled closer "Just go back to sleep." He smiled that dazzling smile of his and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and just let him do what he wanted. I relaxed in his arms and slowly began to fall back asleep.

_•_•_•_•_•_The Next Morning•_•_•_•_•

Yusuke's POV  
>I was right... I didn't get any sleep after Hiei's nightmare. Instead I just held him as he slept. About 6 hours after he fell asleep there was a loud knock at the door. I sighed and untangled myself from Hiei without waking him. I stumbled to the door and opened it. I knew I looked like crap considering I barely got any sleep. I came face to face with Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Keiko. I sighed and let them in. I don't know why Keiko keeps coming over but whatever. "Where's my brother?" Yukina asked smiling sweetly. I yawned "He's still asleep upstairs." I said grinning at them and turning towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. I missed Kuwabara making a face "I still can't believe you're dating the shrimp... I can't believe all this time my best friend was a fag." I whirled around to glare at him and saw him flat on his back on the ground with a punch mark on his face. I grinned when I saw Hiei standing over him. He turned to me and walked past me into the kitchen. I smiled and followed him. He sat at the table and waited for me to cook something for him as Kurama and Yukina walked in. Yukina smiled and sat down next to Hiei. We ate breakfast making pleasant conversation until Kuwabara came to and walked in. "What the hell was that about?!" He shouted at Hiei who, in response, smirked "I didn't enjoy being woken up by your annoying voice just to see your ugly face." He stated taking a drink of coffee and crossing his legs. After Kurama got Kuwabara to sit down instead of attacking Hiei the meal continued. "Yusuke?" Keiko asked after a few moments of silence. "What?" I asked not really wanting to talk to her. "Have you heard anything from Botan or spirit world?" She asked. I sighed "No Koenma said he would find me when the fighting was over." I said as Hiei stood up and walked to the couch. I couldn't help chuckling as he tried to get the TV to work. He heard me apparently "Oh shut up!" He threw the remote at me "Make it work." He said crossing his arms. I laughed and turned on the TV. Kuwabara gave goofy grin "I love this show!" He shouted jumping onto the couch. Kurama smiled "He really hasn't changed much has he?" Yukina giggled and sat down between Hiei and Kuwabara on the couch. I finished my cereal and sat on the floor by Hiei. Kurama sat on floor by the other side of the couch. We watched TV then played video games. I taught Hiei how to play and after making plans to go swimming tomorrow they left. I smiled at Hiei and picked him up bridal style. He struggled as always which only made it more fun. I set him down on the bed. He glared then smirked and yanked me into bed with him. I grinned 'This is way better than video games...'<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Alright another chapter for all my lovely readers! You make me complete...

Yusuke: weirdo bastard... Anyways she doesn't own YYH.

Hiei: Good... If she did it would probably be yaoi...

Yusuke's POV

There was a knock at the door as I got on my swim stuff "Hey Hiei can you get that?" I asked. He was lying on the bed with his legs crossed and his hands behind his head. He sighed and stood walking towards the door. I smiled "Thanks Hiei." I said yanking him against me and kissing his forehead. He hugged me for a moment before leaving to get the door. I grinned and finished getting dressed. Hiei came back up "The oaf and the fox are here. So's my sister." I smiled "Alright you gonna get ready to go?" I asked and he rolled his eyes "You don't seriously believe that I would be going swimming with you idiots?" He asked crossing his arms. I held him against me "You went swimming with me." I murmured in his ear. He blushed lightly "Yes well that was just you. I don't feel like being exposed in front of Kuwabaka." He muttered snuggling against me a little and wrapping his arms around my back. I rolled my eyes "You self conscious dork." I murmured against his hair. He glared at me and I laughed "Come on let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the stairs with me. "Alright guys lets her going!" Kuwabara shouted running out the door. Yukina giggled and ran after him Kurama walked behind them. Me and Hiei walked behind them. Hiei hadn't yanked his hand away like he usually did when I held his hand yet so I just enjoyed the warmth of his hand in mine. He leaned against me slightly. I gave him that special smile I reserved just for him. He blushed and tightened his grip on my hand. "Yusuke...?" He murmured softly "Hmm...?" I asked "We're at the lake now..." He blushed. I blushed slightly too as I looked out to see Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yukina getting ready to get swimming. Kuwabara was wearing white swim bottoms with hearts on them. Hiei smirked and Kuwabara glared "Oh shut up shrimp! They're the swim trunks of love!" Hiei snorted "Of course you wouldn't understand them you don't feel anything!" I glared and tightened my grip on Hiei's hand. I proceeded to kick Kuwabara's ass. Hiei just rolled his eyes. Kurama was wearing green and red swim shorts. Yukina was wearing an ice blue bikini. Hiei had objected but she just giggled and wore it anyways because it had been a gift from Shizuru. I was plain wearing green swim shorts. Kuwabara waded into the water with Yukina and Kurama laid down on a towel under a tree with a book. I pulled Hiei into a hug. He raised an eyebrow "Yusuke? What are you doing?" He asked. I grinned "Hugging my boyfriend." I said grinning more as he blushed and snuggled against my chest "You and your idiotic human romance..." He muttered. I grinned. I didn't notice not only Kuwabara and Yukina staring but everyone else at the beach staring. Hiei did though "Yusuke... You should let go... People are staring..." He whispered. I grinned at him "Yeah I... Really don't care." I said holding him closer. He blushed and hugged me back just as tightly.

~~Later at Yusuke's House~~

Me, Hiei, and Yukina were all sitting in the living room after the others left when suddenly Yukina's eyes widened. "Gosh! I almost forgot!" She hugged Hiei tightly "Happy birthday brother!" She giggled. Hiei blushed slightly "Happy birthday Yukina..." He mumbled hugging her. My eyes widened "Hiei... Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?" He shrugged "It never really mattered before... I didn't exactly have people to celebrate with and it was just a sick reminder that I was alone." He muttered. I frowned but let it go for now. About half an hour later Yukina left. I immediately kissed him. He blushed softly and tightly wrapped his arms around me kissing me. I slowly pulled back "Wait here..." I whispered and he nodded slightly. I raced into the bedroom to find m old guitar (Bad boy with a guitar... Smexyness) I had gotten lessons cause I thought it would help me get girls. I was sort of a dork. I ran back downstairs. Hiei raised an eyebrow "What's that for?" He asked softly. I smiled "part of your birthday present." I said sitting down on the chair. I started playing,

"Made a wrong turn once or twice

Dug my way out, blood and fire

Bad decisions, that's alright

Welcome to my silly life

Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss 'No way, it's all good'

It didn't slow me down.

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated, look I'm still around

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

You're so mean (so mean) when you talk (when you talk)

About yourself. You were wrong.

Change the voices (change the voices) in your head (in your head)

Make them like you instead.

So complicated,

Look how we all make it.

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I could think of

Chased down all my demons

I've seen you do the same

(Oh oh)

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

The whole world's scared, so I swallow the fear

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

So cool in lying and we try, try, try but we try too hard

And it's a waste of my time.

Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair

Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do I do that)?

(Yeah! Oh!)

Oh, pretty, pretty, pretty

Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than fucking perfect

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me

(You're perfect, you're perfect)

Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me."

He blushed and there were tears forming in his eyes. He launched at me wrapping his arms around me tightly. He kissed me warmly "Yusuke..." He moaned. I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. "That's only part one." I said standing up keeping him pressed against me the whole time. I stumbled backwards to my room keeping my lips pressed firmly against his. I struggled with the door knob to my bedroom for a second before finally getting it open and getting Hiei to my bed. I climbed into bed and he sat in my lap.

Hiei's POV

I snuggled against Yusuke blushing bright red. This was definitely my best birthday by far. He kissed my forehead "Ready for part 3?" He asked "Huh?" I asked my brain gone sex dead. He laughed and picked me up. We got into the kitchen and and he put me down on the counter. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a whipped cream can, frosting, butter, sugar/cinnamon, chocolate chips, and some ice cream. He smirked "Ready?" I smirked right back "Try me." I replied and that's exactly what he did.

~~Time skip for more inappropriate-ness~~

I looked to Yusuke and smirked. There was still some melting chocolate left on his lips. I leaned forward and licked it off. He smiled and hugged me close. "Hey Hiei...?" He asked yawning. "Hn?" He smiled at my tired reply "Hiei I think... I think I'm in love with you." My eyes widened and my head snapped up "W-what?" I asked shocked. He blushed "I... I love you Hiei..." I could tell he was incredibly nervous "I-I-I..." I couldn't seem to form a solid sentence let alone a solid thought. He looked at me nervously and, realizing I wasn't able to tell him what I meant I leaned forward and captured his mouth. He moaned happily and kissed back. I wrapped my arms around him "Thank you..." I whispered. He smiled "For what?" He asked and I blushed "For... Showing me... I'm not alone anymore..." I murmured. He smiled "I'll always be here for you." he said as he fell asleep. I stared at him for a while, memorizing every curve, edge, and part of him. I wouldn't mind staying like this forever... Just being with him. He nuzzled into my hair and I felt comfort, warmth, and something else I didn't feel very often... I felt like I belonged, like I was finally cared for and loved. My heart fluttered. I never wanted this feeling to end.

Me: Aww... Join in next time!

Yusuke: Reviews make her write faster!

Hiei: it's true...


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Uugghhhh...

Hiei: what's wrong with you?

Me: nothing just seeing if anyone would care...

Hiei: *Face-palm*

Me: I'm running out of original disclaimers!

Yusuke's POV

"Yu-su-ke!" Hiei giggled hugging me tighter and flashing the cutest smile I had ever seen. He took a breathe through his nose "You smell good..." He murmured happily nuzzling my neck. I smiled wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. I could taste the vodka on his tongue. He moaned into my mouth and pulled back "You taste good too..." he murmured kissing me passionately again.

*insert flashback*

"Yusuke... What is that awful smelling stuff you're drinking?" Hiei asked pinching his nose. I looked down to my drink. "It's just vodka Hiei... Haven't you ever had alcohol before?" He raised an eyebrow "Alcohol? Why would I drink something used for disinfecting wounds?" He asked sitting on my bed and crossing his arms. I laughed "That's not all alcohol is good for Hiei!" I handed him my cup "Here try some." He took it hesitantly and started inspecting the liquid carefully. Finally he looked at me and cautiously took a sip. The second the liquid hit his tongue his face scrunched and he coughed as he swallowed. "Ugh... That tastes as disgusting as it smells!" He shouted shoving the cup back into my hands and trying to get rid of the after taste. I laughed "Sorry... I forgot how strong it is to first time drinkers." I stood and grabbed his hand "Come on" I said dragging him into the kitchen with me. I let go of his hand and grabbed some orange juice and a second cup. He sat at the table as I started mixing our drink. After a few minutes I turned back to him and handed him a vodka-orange juice mix. "Try this it should be better." I said and he hesitantly sipped it. He seemed satisfied with the taste and I chugged mine down. He mimicked chugged down his as well. I refilled our glasses and we continued this cycle for awhile and each time Hiei's face got redder and his eyes started to glaze over. Finally I sighed and stopped pouring "Okay Hiei I think you've had enough." I said taking his cup. His eyes widened and he pouted "Aww... Just one more?" He asked giving me the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever. He was already super drunk but I honestly couldn't say no to that beautiful face so I sighed "Fine but just one more." Three drink each later we ran out of orange juice. Hiei shrugged "Oh well..." He giggled standing up. He swayed and fell onto the ground on his ass. It took his drunk brain a minute to realize what happened then he burst into the sweetest laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. I loved hearing him laugh and seeing him happy. He suddenly stood and I grabbed him when he stumbled so he didn't fall again. I had one arm around his waist and one hand holding his arm. He wrapped his arms around my me and buried his head against my chest. "I love you!" He suddenly blurted out. My eyes widened "What?" I asked almost not believing it. He smiled at me "I love you! I love you I love you I love you!" He giggled hugging me tighter. I stayed silent for a moment too busy grinning like an idiot to reply. "Yu-su-ke!" He giggled

*end flashback*

I eventually had to break off the kiss for air. Hiei giggled for like the 16th time since he got drunk. I kissed his forehead. He smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me into another kiss. Then his grip on me loosened and I smiled as he passed out with his head on my shoulder. I picked him up bridal style and carried him back to my room. When I put him down he shivered from the sudden lack of warmth so I laid next to him and pulled him closer to me. I kissed his forehead "I love you too Hiei..." I murmured as I fell asleep.

Me: who knew Hiei was a happy drunk?... Anyways Review! Please! For me *puppy dog eyes*


	10. Chapter 10

Me: I'm back and because I said so Summer is officially over for Yusuke and Hiei and now it's December. Yay Christmas time! Hiei: Christmas? Yusuke: Yep the greatest holiday ever! Hiei: I've never heard of it... Me: What?! You poor thing! *hugs Hiei tightly* - Yusuke's POV I'm use to spending Christmas by myself. My mom was usually drunk and I really never wanted to intrude on Keiko's family holiday and there was no way in hell I was spending time with her now. It never got less lonely though. My mom was out with her cross-dresser friends, Kuwabara and Kurama were back at school and we hadn't talked much, but the one I missed the most was Hiei who had left to Makai on 'important business.' Merry Christmas Eve to me! I sighed as I laid on my back on my bed with on arm slung over my face hiding my eyes. I glanced out to look at the clock '10:49' almost Christmas... I felt a pang of loneliness hit me. I would give anything to have Hiei climb in the window and lay down next to me. I sighed again and slowly started to fall asleep. I had almost fallen into blissful unconsciousness when a snowflake landed on my nose. I reluctantly opened my eyes to look at my window that I had kept open in hopes of Hiei coming back. I felt bad whenever I closed it...Kind of like I was locking Hiei out. I shivered slightly at the cold air and pulled the blanket up more. I closed my eyes again and fell asleep. I woke up when I heard soft footsteps in my room. I tensed but didn't move. 'Who could be here? Hiei is gonna be gone for awhile and so is my mom...' Suddenly the person in my room sat on the edge of the bed facing away from me. I opened my eyes to see a black cloak. My eyes widened in surprise "H-Hiei!" I shouted happily and he flinched in the middle of pulling if his boots. He turned to me "Did I wake you?" He asked quietly and I couldn't help pulling him into a tight hug. He tensed at first before relaxing and wrapping his arms around me "Merry Christmas..." He muttered blushing. I smiled and kissed his nose "Merry Christmas!" I said hugging him tightly again. He wriggled away from me slightly and I reluctantly let go. He reached inside his cloak an pulled out a small box wrapped in black wrapping paper. He blushed darker "Kurama mentioned that it was customary to get gifts..." He muttered embarrassed. I leaned forward and kissed him warmly as I took the box from his hands. I pulled back and looked at the small box. I smiled at Hiei as I started unwrapping it. Under the paper was a small black box kind of like the ones that held jewelry. I pulled the box open. The inside of the box was red and laying in the center was a black stone expertly carved into an open rose on a golden chain. The stone looked familiar and I picked it up to inspect it closer. It looked like Hiei's tear gems... I looked at him and his normally cold emotionless exterior was gone. His face was bright red and he looking everywhere but me. He was biting his lip so hard he was almost drawing blood. 'He's so cute when he's nervous...' I thought to myself before putting on the necklace. The rose fell against my chest and suddenly I felt a wave of anxiety go through me. 'Where did that come from...?' I thought as Hiei finally turned to look at me. 'God he's beautiful...' Hiei's lips twitched up "It works..." I raised an eyebrow "What works?" I asked as Hiei leaned towards me and crawled into my lap. "The necklace... That's what I was doing in Makai... A few years ago I got injured and met a Neko... She does healing and enchantments... She owed me a favor so I had her put a spell on your gift." I nuzzled against his neck "What kind of spell?" He tilted his head a little in appreciation and I smiled "It gives us a basic telepathic link. I'll be able to feel your strong emotions or thoughts and feel thoughts or emotions you send to me... You'll be able to do the same thing to me..." He said and after a few minutes he smirked "Like this..." He said and suddenly I felt a wave of lust run through me. I closed my eyes and moaned tilted my head back. Hiei pushed me into a laying position and kissed me warmly sending another wave through me. I moaned under his seduction and wrapped my arms around him slipping my hands under his shirt. He moved down and nuzzled my neck giving it a little nip. He looked at me with his enchanting blood red eyes and gave me a sexy little half smirk. Shivers ran through my entire body as more waves of lust ran through me. 'By far the best Christmas prest ever!' -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- Hiei's POV I wrapped my arms around Yusuke's naked waist and pulled him closer. His eyes fluttered open sleepily for a few second before he fell back asleep. I couldn't help the small smile that came over my face as he snuggled closer. I closed my eyes slowly "Goodnight Yusuke... Merry Christmas..." I murmured as I fell asleep. Me: GYAHH! Hiei: What's wrong with you? Me: My fucking phone! Hiei: what happened this time? Me: I was almost finished writing this chapter on my phone (That's how I write all my chapters) and my phone decided to be a bitch and delete all of it! I had to rewrite the whole thing! Hiei: *Hands me a snickers bar* here eat this. Me: Why should I!? Hiei: Because you aren't you when your hungry. Me: *eats snickers bar* Hiei: Better? Me: better... Anyways... Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long but like I said earlier I had to rewrite the entire thing... Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait I've just had a lot of crap going on lately. I am in the process of writing the next chapter and it's almost finished but I thought I should let everyone know I'm not dead and I'll be updating soon. On that note the next chapter is going to be the final chapter for this story but don't worry I'll write more I promise. I would still love any feedback or comments. A huge thanks to all my readers and an even... huger?... bigger thanks to everyone who left a review for me it was a great help. You guys are the best. Alright I'll update soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: iHola! (That's right! I speak French!) Alright this is going to be the last chapter for this story :'( but I will write more for this shipping because they are adorable :)

Oh btw this takes place a while after the last chapter and it'll be formatted a bit differently... Oh! And I don't own YuYuHakusho... We've been over this.

Yes, yes I know... This chapter took FOREVER!... But it was so hard to write cause every time all I could think was 'I love this story *waterfall tears* I don't want it to be over!' Alright enough of my whining... On with the story!

Hiei's POV

He still amazes me all the time... with his ability to see the good in people even when others can't or don't care to try. He even manages to see it in me whoch no one else has ever done before. I love him but I haven't told him that unless i was half asleep or drunk. I feel more than a little guilty about that considering he tells me on a regular basis and I don't say anything back. I know he won't reject me but... but I'm worried that if i say it... I'll mess it up somehow... just like i've messed every other good thing in my life up. So I keep my mouth shut but sometimes I worry that one day Yusuke will just give up on me... and that thought scares me more than any nightmare I've ever lived through. So that's why I'm laying here wide awake worried sick while Yusuke sleeps. I snuggled closer to him for a bit of comfort and his lovely eyes slowly opened. He gave me a sleepy smile and I felt a little better because he's just perfect like that. "Hey baby..." he yawned adorably and I forgot to get mad at the nickname. He looked at me and frowned "Hey... what's wrong babe?" I shook my head "Nothing..." I murmured and he raised an eyebrow. He raised his hand to my face and wiped my cheek gently. "Then why are you crying?" I raised my hand to my face to discover I was, in fact, crying. I frowned 'since when do I cry at all... have I really become so weak that I burst into tears without realizing it?' He gave me a sypmathetic look "Did you have another nightmare, love?" That wasn't it but how could I tell him I'm crying cause I'm too weak to say three silly little words so I just gave a little nod. He kissed my forehead "You could have woken me up sweetheart." I snuggled closer to him "I didn't want to bother you..." He smiled and held me closer "You are NEVER a bother to me angel..." He murmured yawning and I couldn't help a smirk "Angel?" He gave me a little smile "Yeah... I think it suits you..." I rolled my eyes and snuggled closer to him. I closed my eyes and allowed my self to forget my worries for a bit and get some sleep.

I don't know which one of us fell asleep faster but I woke up first. The second I saw him a wave of worry went through me again and this time I realized I was almost crying again but when he started to stir in his sleep I hid my face in the pillow and pretended to sleep. There was a knock at the door and he slowly got up to get the door. As soon as the door closed my shoulders shook and I started sobbing softly. I didn't hear Yusuke walk back in but suddenly the bed shifted and I quickly wiped my face and looked to him knowing he had seen me but trying to hide it anyways. He suddenly climbed on top of me and nuzzled against my neck. I raised an eyebrow "Yusuke... What're you-" He silenced me with his mouth and I gave up on asking why and just let it happen. After a minute he pulled back and I had stopped crying. "Angel... What's really wrong?" He asked kissing my cheek. I sniffled and shook my head. I wanted to say it, i really did but... but I knew I would mess it up. He sighed "I'm not leaving until you tell me." He said nuzzling against my neck and resting his full wieght on top of me. I wriggled a little in discomfort because I was small and he was kind of crushing me.

"HHHHIIIIEEEEEIIIII... TTTTEEEELLLLLLLL MMMMEEEE..." He whined after 20 minutes of waiting in silence. I smirked and kept my mouth shut. He was going to break soon and then I could stop being so squished. I glanced at him and felt a little guilty at the look on his face. "Angel... Please tell me... I hate seeing you cry..." I sighed "I... I don't... I can't...I'm not... not good with...words..." I mumbled and my cheeks started heating up. "Yusuke I... I..." He ran his fingers through my hair and I calmed down a little "Yusuke... I lo... I lov... I love... I... Damnit this is hard." Yusuke smiled "I love you Hiei." He murmured and I took a deep breathe "I...lov..." I sighed when I couldn't form the words "I... I love you." I whispered and although I knew I had nothing to worry about I still felt immensely nervous. Suddenly he grinned and kissed me "Thank god... I was starting to worry..." I felt a pang of guilt and it must have shown on my face because suddenly he was kissing me again. (I know Hiei is OOC but there is a good reason just wait...)

1 WEEK LATER

Yusuke's POV

I woke up in the morning cold which was weird because ever since Hiei had moved in with me being cold wasn't a problem. (Being hot was another issue entirely...) I opened one eye to see if my little fire demon was still in bed and I sighed when he wasn't there. I slowly pushed myself up into a sitting position as Hiei walked back into the room looking like crap. He collapsed in bed next to me "hey... You okay babe?" He shook his head "I'm sick..." He said "call Yukina will you?" I nodded and walked out into the living room to get the phone and called Yukina. I had moved into my own place awhile ago and Hiei had been happy to officially move in with me. She came about a half an hour later and started to check what was wrong with Hiei with her demon healing thing and I walked to the kitchen to get Hiei some ice cream. Yukina left while I was getting it into a bowl so only Hiei was in the room when I walked in. He looked at me nervously as I handed him the ice cream "What'd Yukina say?" I asked getting a little nervous myself. It would be just my luck that Hiei, the love of my life, was dying of some weird Makai disease. He glanced at me getting more and more nervous "uh... She said..." He looked at me and gave a little smile "She said it's just the stomach flu. I'll be fine." Relief flowed through me and I hugged him "Thank god..." I murmured kissing his forehead before climbing into bed next to him. "Wanna watch a movie?" I asked and he nodded as he ate his ice cream. I started whatever happened to be on TV, a show called 'look who's talking', and snuggled with my sick boyfriend. He leaned his head on my chest but halfway through the movie (it's about a woman who gets pregnant with her married boss's son then finds out he's also sleeping with the decorator. The day she goes into labor she takes a cab and the cab driver goes into the hospital then by the end of the movie she's in love with the cab driver and he help her raise her son. It's a great movie) he glanced at me nervously again "uh... Yusuke? Do you want kids?" He asked his voice slightly shaky. I shrugged "No... Not really... I'd prefer not to be tied down you know?" He looked back at the screen "oh..." He said shakily and I got a little worried so I hugged him closer "Why do you ask love?" He shrugged "Just curious..." He said, "now shut up I wanna watch the movie." I smiled. I had nothing to worry about Hiei was fine. "Yusuke... I'm sorry..." Hiei said looking at me sadly as we finished the movie. I raised an eyebrow "Sorry for what babe?" He took a deep breathe "Well... You see... I didn't realize this could happen... Well I mean... It's not uncommon among demons but I never figured I would... But that was stupid because of my moms side... But I never really thought about it... I mean I did but I figured... Well I guess what I'm trying to say is... Yukina she said..." He rambled on never finishing a complete thought and tears were starting to form in his eyes "hey, hey baby Shh..." I murmured hugging him against me and kissing his forehead "Shh... Calm down... You can tell me anything I won't be mad... I love you Angel." He calmed down a little but was still crying into my shoulder "Yusuke I'm... Yusuke I'm pregnant..."

(Me:OMFG HE'S PREGNANT!

Hiei: you wrote it idiot you have no right to be surprised! And WHY THE HELL AM I THE PREGNANT ONE!? I'M NOT A FUCKING BOTTOM! YUSUKE IS!

Yusuke: I am not!

Me:Oh shush these people want to read about adorable pregnant Hiei they don't have time for your relationship issues!)

Hiei's POV

I woke up at 5 I the freaking morning because I had to run to the bathroom to throw up! I felt like crap but hearing Yusuke's thought about me being HIS fire demon helped a little. I walked back in and laid next to him and after explaining I was sick he called my sister for me. She walked in after what felt like forever of just laying with Yusuke. She smiled at me and Yusuke left to go get me some sweet snow. She placed her hand on my forehead and suddenly I felt a bit warm and her hand glowed a bit. She pulled her hand back and giggled "I'm sorry brother I can't help you." I shot up "why not?" She smiled "Sorry but I can't cure pregnancy!" My eyes widened "WHAT!?" She smiled "Oh I'm sure Yusuke will be so happy! You'll have the cutest kids!" My heart sank as I came to a realization "Yusuke doesn't want kids..." She smiled "He loves you Hiei, he would never leave you just cause you had a kid. He'll love them too." I felt even worse and I was panicking "I can't... I've already asked for so much of him just putting up with me... I don't want him to... To hate me... Oh god... Oh god he's gonna hate me..." She put a comforting hand on my shoulder but I didn't calm down much. "Brother... Brother calm down. Everything's ok. Tell him. He'll be happy trust me." My hands were shaking "But what if he isn't?" She smiled "in the one in a million chance he gets mad you can come live in the temple with me." I gave her a little nod and she hugged me "Love you." She said as she let go and turned to leave "love you too..." I mumbled as she left. Yusuke walked back in a few minutes later and I felt insanely nervous as he handed me my ice cream. "What'd Yukina say?" He asked nervously. I tried to tell him but all they came out was "uh... She said..." Then I lied "she said it's just the stomach flu. I'll be fine." He smiled in relief "thank god..." He kissed my forehead "wanna watch a movie?" I agreed and soon enough I was snuggled against him and we were watching some stupid movie I didn't really care about but for awhile I felt safe. I finally started paying attention when I realized it was a movie about a pregnant woman. Suddenly all the safe feelings were gone and I looked at him feeling sick "Uh... Yusuke do you want kids?" I asked "no... Not really I'd prefer not to be tied down you know?" My heart sank "oh..." My hands started shaking and he hugged me closer. "Why do you ask love?" I shrugged "just curious... Now shut up I wanna watch the movie." He smiled and I felt my heart ache "Yusuke... I'm sorry..." I looked at him as the movie ended. He raised an eyebrow "Sorry for what babe?" I took a deep breathe "Well... You see... I didn't realize this could happen... Well I mean... It's not uncommon among demons but I never figured I would... But that was stupid because of my parents... But I never really thought about it... I mean I did but I figured... Well I guess what I'm trying to say is... Yukina she said..." I rambled out not able to finish a complete thought and tears started to form "hey, hey baby Shh..." He murmured hugging me against him and kissing my forehead "Shh... Calm down... You can tell me anything I won't be mad... I love you Angel." I calmed down a little but was still crying into his shoulder 'he's going to hate me...' But I said it anyways "Yusuke I'm... Yusuke I'm pregnant..."

Yusuke's POV

'PREGNANT?! Guys can't get pregnant!' I thought to myself before saying "Uh... Unless I completely missed the meaning of that movie in health I'm pretty sure guys don't get pregnant..." Hiei gave a sad smile and explained how demons get pregnant. (I'm too laze to write it out... Basically demon physiology is different.) After answering all of my questions Hiei said something that surprised me "Yusuke... I know you don't want kids so... If you want I'll leave..." My eyes softened but he was looking anywhere but me. "Hiei, I thought I'd made it obvious by now. I...love...you..." I said making sure to say it slowly so it would get through his stubborn, self-loathing brain "and there's no way in hell you're gonna get away from me that easily." I murmured kissing his forehead. He stared at me and slowly the most adorable smile took over his face "I love you too..." He whispered and I grinned "Now it's late and if you're going to be a mommy you'll need rest." Anger flashed in his and he punched me in the shoulder just hard enough to hurt "call me mommy again and I'll kill you." I rolled my eyes and snuggled into a more comfortable laying position then pulled him against me. He stuck his tongue out still pissed about the mommy comment and rolled over so his back was my stomach. "Goodnight Yu-suke..." He mumbled yawning as he said my name. I wrapped my arm around him and laid my hand against his stomach. I felt a sudden surge of joy go through me, MY Hiei was have MY kid. I snuggled closer to him "Goodnight..." And I couldn't help myself, I had to add "mommy." Thank god he was only awake enough to kick me in the leg.

Still Yusuke's POV

Hiei was a few months along now, was starting to show, and he was perfectly adorable. His hand unconsciously drifted to stomach constantly but the more he showed the more self-conscious he got. He always kept his cloak on or wore my clothes because it helped hide his stomach. I smiled as I walked into our kitchen to see him cooking wearing only one of my green shirts. Yukina had taught him which was good because my cooking wasn't mediocre at best but Hiei had a gift for it. He was playing music so he didn't notice me walking up behind him until I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. "Hey Yusuke..." He murmured turning his head to kiss me "dinner'll be ready soon." I grinned. We had a picture perfect family moment happening that you only saw in the movies. He gave me a small smile before turning back to the stove. I kept my arms around him until he turned off the stove and I had to let go so he could get plates. I couldn't help a small chuckle when he had to stand on his tip-toes to reach the plates and my shirt he was wearing went up a little revealing more of his pale skin. He turned to me with a glare "oh shut up! It's not my fault I'm short!" He shouted sticking his tongue out. I smiled and kissed his nose as the current song ended and a slow song came on. I couldn't help a little smirk as I gave a little bow and extended my hand to him "May I have this dance?" He rolled his eyes but took my hand and allowed me to pull him close against me. I put my hands on his waist and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He had to suppress a smile when we started swaying to the music. I pulled him a little closer so his head rested against my shoulder. We stayed like that for a long time not caring that slow song had long since ended when suddenly the door crashed open and a scream of "URAMESHI!" from the doorway. Our house had no real separation so we were easily seen by Kurama and Kuwabara from the door. Hiei blushed slightly and I sighed as he pulled his hands away, he still wasn't big on public affection. He quickly mumbled something about going to our room and was gone. I turned to the guys and grinned, it was good to see them again even it had cost me some more of that perfect feeling I had dancing with Hiei. For an hour I got caught up with the guys since we hadn't spoken for a year now. They had both graduated and Kuwabara was a doctor (scary). I told them about what had happened and gave a little smile when I realized it mostly revolved around Hiei. Kuwabara freaked when he heard about Hiei being pregnant but Kurama smiled "That's lovely Yusuke. Congratulations." After they left I happily walked back into my room to see Hiei watching TV already snuggled under the covers. I grinned and climbed into bed next to him and he automatically snuggled against me "Hey Hiei..." He glanced up at me and I felt a surge of the loving feeling I got every time I saw his red glowing eyes. He smiled a little "Yeah Yusuke...?" I had no idea what I was saying but I said it anyways "Hiei let's get married..." My eyes widened at my own proposal but after a second of thinking about it for a second I realized it was a wonderfully perfect idea and my subconscious was absolutely genius. His looked at me confused "uh...?" I felt sick for a minute thinking he would say no "what's um... Married?" He asked and I face-palmed. After explaining it he understood "Oh... A human form of mating... I see..." There was a minute of awkward silence (only awkward for Yusuke... Hiei is hopelessly clueless.) "so... Uh... Is that a no or...?" He blushed "Oh... Well uh... Demons are usually... Against that..." My heart sank "But... I'll do it the human way... For you... But are you sure you want me?" I rolled my eyes 'he's so damn self-conscious...' I looked at the dark blush on his face and the nervous expression 'he's fucking adorable when he gets self-conscious though.' I smiled and kissed him "Hiei I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." He looked "Yusuke you're wearing the necklace (yep he still has it)... I know you said it without thinking... If you want to take it

back-" I cut him off by kissing him "Stop rambling and just say yes." I grinned at him and he gave a little smile back "ok... Yes"

- one month later-

Hiei's POV

Yusuke had been doing most of the wedding planning while I laid with my head in his lap. My only real demand was that we had ice cream, the wedding wasn't huge, and we had a chocolate fountain. Although I had to smack him when he tried to order me a wedding DRESS...Bastard... But other than that things were going well... I think... I have no experience with these things... Anyways we're having the wedding after I have the kids. Yep... Kids... Plural... Yukina came by with the great news that not only was I pregnant, I was pregnant with twins. "Hey Hiei...?" Yusuke murmured sleepily as it was already midnight. We had just gone to bed so we were both still awake "yeah?" I murmured looking at him "I love you..." I smiled and kissed him "I love you too..." I murmured and snuggled against him. He yawned and fell asleep in minutes but I stayed awake for awhile. Damn pregnancy hormones... Making me all sentimental.

- Just after Hiei had the kids

Hiei's POV

I blushed 'How did Yusuke talk me into this?' I though as I stared in the mirror at my wedding DRESS! Yes a FUCKING DRESS! *insert flashback* "Hiei, love, I was thinking..." I smirked at him "uh-oh..." He gave me a half-hearted glare then smiled "Since you've already had the kids we should have the wedding soon..." I nodded "Yeah I thought we already picked the date..." I murmured flipping the page of my horror book (yes, Hiei can read...) "Right... But I thought... Maybe..." He paused "maybe you could reconsider the dress..." He said quickly. My head shot up and I glared throwing my book at him "ass..." I muttered. Then he got on his knees "PLEASE HIEI... PRETTY PLEASE... I'll love you forever... I'll be your best friend..." I crossed my arms "I'll... Uh..." His eyes lit up and you could practically see the thought lightbulb "I'll but you all the ice cream you want..." I stared at him in shock "All... That I... Want..." He grinned knowing he had won "Yep, all that you want Hiei." *end flashback* "fucking bastard..." I murmured glaring at my reflection. "White is not my color... Fuck I even sound like a woman..." I sighed and closed my eyes. Suddenly warm arms wrapped around me "hello my lovely bride..." Yusuke murmured I turned to glare but stopped when I realized his eyes were covered by his hands "Uh... Yusuke... Why are your eyes closed?" He smiled "cause it's bad luck to see my bride in her dress right before the wedding silly." I rolled my eyes and reached for his hands. I attempted to pull his hands away but he refused to give. I glared "Yusuke..." I growled and he just chuckled. I tugged harder and while it still wasn't enough to dislodge his hands I managed to knock us both to the ground with him on top of him. On instinct he moved his hands to catch himself but kept his eyes closed. Now I was pissed "YUSUKE LOOK AT ME YOU *BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP... This part of the programming has been cut so I don't offend people under 18 and over 80 :) now back to your scheduled programming)*" I panted trying to catch my breathe after my rant and he laughed. HE FUCKING LAUGHED! I growled but couldn't help a small smirk, Yusuke was just too damn fun. "I love you Hiei..." He murmured and nuzzled against my neck. "Hmm..." He murmured and I couldn't help closing my eyes and tilting my head "Yusuke...is it bad luck if I'm not actually wearing the dress?" I murmured and started tugging it off. He smiled "Oh Hiei... You have no idea how tempting that sounds right now..." He took a deep breathe "but... The wedding is starting soon..." I sighed "Fuck..." He snickered "You're adorable..." I threw my hands up in the air "HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU AREN'T FREAKING LOOKING AT ME!" He suddenly kissed me but since his eyes were closed it was a bit sloppy at first but just when things were getting good the doors burst open "YUSUKE! The weddings!... Starting..." The annoying ferry girl said dropping off at the end as she realized our position" I growled loud enough for Yusuke to hear my annoyance but quiet enough to not inform the woman that I cared. Yusuke kissed my nose and stood with his eyes still closed "Just a little longer of a wait love..." He said before walking out (after stumbling over the coffee table). I sighed, collapsing backwards and for a moment and didn't realize for a minute that I was smiling. Yusuke is amazing... I love him...

Loud crying echoed through the house AGAIN! I slowly opened my eyes and poked Yusuke "your turn..." I murmured and he groaned sitting up "Hiei... I've done it the last 3 times..." I pouted at him "I'll do it next time... Promise." He sighed but started getting up "we both know that's not true..." He muttered and I snuggled back into the pillow "Thanks Yusuke... Love you..." I murmured and he opened the door "yeah, yeah... Love you too babe" he walked into the babies' room and after a minute the crying stopped. I yawned and was falling back asleep as Yusuke walked back in the room and crawled back into bed. I felt him wrap his arm around me and I snuggled closer. We were both falling back asleep but only minutes later crying filled the house again. My eyes twitched and I shot up and got out of bed. Yusuke glanced at me nervously as I slammed the door on my way out of the room. I knew he followed to make sure I didn't really kill the kids (like Hiei could ever do that) I entered the room and calmed a little when I saw the twins. Our adorable little boy (Luca) and girl (Nyra) ... I walked over to the crib they shared and was greeted by two pairs of eyes, fiery red ones and calming brown ones. I sent out a wave of demon energy (it makes sense that baby demons would be calmed by demon energy... At lest it does in my head) the crying stopped and Nyra quickly fell back asleep. Luca's red eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep as well and I walked to the couch we kept in the room and collapsed. I vaguely heard Yusuke laughing before snuggling up with me on the couch "Wouldn't you rather sleep in our bed?" He murmured and I glared "yes but it's either sleep here and keep the babies quite or don't sleep at all..." I mumbled "Now shut up and be a good pillow or go back to the room..." He smiled "What if the kids wake back up?" I glared again "They won't now SHHH" he laughed quietly before closing his eyes "Alright, alright..." He yawned "G'night Hiei..."

Hiei's POV (I like his POV because I lurve (love) him)

"Mommy! Mommy wake up! Hurry!" Nyra shouted jumping on the bed me and Yusuke shared. I opened my eyes and glanced at the 5 year old, a small girl with large brown eyes and long black hair, then re-closed my eyes and poked Yusuke "Your turn..." I murmured "I did it last time Hiei..." I opened my eyes and put my hands out in a 'rock-paper-scissor-you-for-it' gesture and he sighed and we played. I won (Hiei got much better at Rock Paper Scissors) and he sighed and picked up our little girl and carried her to the kitchen for breakfast. I smirked and snuggled back into my pillow but a soft knock stopped me from sleeping, "Mommy...?" A timid voice asked. I sighed quietly before turning to face Luca, a small boy with short black hair that spiked up just a bit and was tipped just a little with white, "Yeah? What is it Luca?" His red eyes turned to look at the ground "um... Are you coming to make breakfast... Daddy isn't... Really... A good cook..." He murmured and I smiled softly as I stood up "Yeah... I'm coming..." He grinned at me before running off down stairs. I walked down behind him and Yusuke grinned at me "Why are you grinning?" I mumbled pulling as I started cooking. He wrapped his arms around my back "just thinking..." Nyra giggled "uh-oh..." She said and Yusuke frowned as we all laughed "Hey!" I turned and kissed him "what are you thinking about Yusuke?" I murmured wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Isn't it amazing? Considering how we both grew up?" I raised an eyebrow "Isn't what amazing?" I asked and he glanced at twins playing in the living room "isn't it amazing that we both finally have the family that we wished for as kids?" I thought back to my own childhood "Yeah... It is amazing..." Yusuke smiled "I love you..." I blushed a little "I love you too." I kissed him again and heard Nyra say "eww... Old people kissing..." She giggled. Yusuke laughed "Hey! We aren't that old!" He said running over and picking them up. I turned back to cooking an smiled 'my family... I like the sound of that...'

Me: alrighty everyone that's it... I had a little extra planned but I like that ending... Maybe I'll add the extra little Luca chapter if you guys want. (Luca is adorable...looks exactly like Hiei but acts nothing like him)

Tell me what you think...

I'm going to go cry somewhere 'it's so hard... To say goodbye' *sobbing* hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note:

Me: HELLO EVERYBODY! Great to see me again huh?

Hiei: No

Me: *GASP* HOW DARE YOU?! I'm a pleasure to be around

Hiei: *snorts* Sure you are

Me: ... *mumbles* jackass...

Hiei: What was that?

Me: NOTHING!

Anyways, Yusuke, tell our lovely readers the news!

Hiei: Hey! I'm the only one who gets to order him around *wraps arms around Yusuke's waist possessively*

Yusuke: *Rolls eyes* You two are ridiculous...

Me: COME OOOOON! Tell them the new already! I'm EXCITED!

Yusuke: The psycho is ashamed of her pathetic writing skills in this story and where it ended so she's writing it again.

Me: I'll add the link underneath to the new version of this story. It'll be the same beginning idea but it'll be better since I've improved my writing A LOT since I wrote this. Plus I've gotten better at writing Hiei's personality so it'll be less OOC. PLEASE READ IT IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY


	14. The link

This is the link to the new story

s/11019093/1/The-Spirit-Detective-and-the-Forbidden-Child-A-love-story


End file.
